User blog:ClericofMadness/New Admin (Feb2012)
The new admin are MooseJuice, ObliterationoftheSelf, and Mr.Zalgopasta. The newest Chatmod is Weirdowithcoffee. These hirings were based on merits such as overall edits, helpfulness in regards to maintaining order on the site and knowledge of how stuff works and how to fix it. Basically they were making my life and everyone's life easier before, and now they can make things even better. Didn't get accepted? Don't cry or mope. I wasn't planning on adding every single person that applied. The best people got the jorbs for now. I added what I felt was needed and if I feel what is needed has changed, I have my eye on some people and will call for applications again. But seriously, do not ask if you can be an admin if you just joined that day and have a whopping 0 edits or something silly like that. You need to know how this site works, bare minimum. I'm not going to teach you how to work the editor, and I damn sure am not going to take people who cannot read something as simple as the rules on your talk page. If I am sick again whenever I decide to open applications again and you bug me, pester me, or hound me about whether I have or am going to review, look at, or decide on applications I am going to take your application and delete it, then ban you for anywhere from a week to a month just so I know you are impatient and cannot listen to something as simple as I AM SICK LET ME GET BETTER BEFORE I ADD ADMINS. Seriously, it sucks having fluid pressing against your lungs and severe pain when you are coughing from all the mucus dancing around and people are bitching and complaining that you have not made decisions on admins again today. It made me want to tell them to shut the fuck up. Seriously. I'm not dealing with that again. If you are bitching and complaining about not getting accepted, keep it to yourself. Don't whine about how other admin where here for less time, have fewer edits, or any other petty bullshit of which you can think. Don't like it? That's cool. I don't care. It's my decision. Don't bother other people with your shortcomings or my choices. This month I was hounded for 8 straight days while I was sick. Please remember that any time spent pissing me off was time I remembered. I guarantee you I responded to all the questions about when it would be done with when I am better. (That was NOT a free pass to ask how I was doing with the pretense of following up with wherearethemoooooods!!!11111????///) TL;DR: The people who got admin/chatmod are people I felt who deserved it the most. Don't pester me in the future about when I make my decisions. Shit happens. Don't like who made the team? ( •_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) DEAL WITH IT. Category:Blog posts